


Treated Like a Lady

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma try something new in bed, but regardless of how demeaning it might be, Regina insists on being treated like a lady. Inspired by two posts from the "swanqueentfln" Tumblr. Silly little one-shot. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treated Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Someone told me that they thought they'd read something very similar somewhere else and were concerned about plagiarism. NONE was intended. I have never read another piece with the same situation. However, I DID take my inspiration and the idea for the piece from the tumblr "swanqueentfln" - WITH the publisher's permission.

"I expect to be treated like a lady," the mayor, Regina Mills, announced, "even if you're sticking it in my ass."

"Yes, ma'am!" the sheriff said with great enthusiasm.

"I can't believe we're doing this," the other woman grumbled, bending over the bed to brace herself as her lover moved closer.

"I can't either."

The sheriff was grinning as her shaking hands pulled on the harness of the strap-on and slathered it with lube. When she looked down at the bare cheeks of her lover, her smile brightened even more.

"You have the sexiest ass I've ever seen," Emma told her, smoothly sliding her hands over the woman's skin and squeezing the flesh there.

"Just get on with it, would you?" the woman snapped, turning to look behind her at the elated blonde.

"Scared?" the sheriff laughed, giving the mayor's ass a heavy smack.

"Of course not!" the woman cried. "I simply anticipate your novice performance and, as such, am reluctant to conceded to your request."

"We don't have to. I won't be offended if you want to stop."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan! I'm not backing down, now that you have me in such a compromised position."

"We can stop."

"Maybe I don't want to."

This brought another grin to Emma's lips, as she bent over her lover and whispered, "Are you ready?"

The mayor nodded her head, indicating that she was, indeed, ready for what was about to happen next.

Emma pushed the strap-on slowly into her lover, making the woman cry out. The sound startled her, and she started to pull away, but realized that moving might hurt her, so she stayed still, leaving their bodies pressed together.

"Are you alright?" she asked the woman tenderly, placing a gentle hand on the mayor's back.

The woman bit her lip and nodded, saying, "Keep going."

So Emma continued, making Regina whimper with each tender thrust.

Suddenly, to Emma's surprise, the mayor cried out, "Harder."

The blonde hesitated, but complied with the request. When the mayor continued to scream the word, louder each time, Emma thrust deeper and harder, then reached around Regina's front between her legs to stroke her clit. With her other hand, she dragged her nails down the woman's back, causing deep, red scratches to form that she knew would take days to fade. With the very last thrust, just as Regina was about to come, the loud sound of snapping filled their ears.

"Oh, shit," Emma mumbled, but before Regina could say anything, the woman cried out and soaked the sheriff's fingers as she came.

As soon as she'd recovered, the mayor screamed, "Oh, my God. Did you just break my bed, Miss Swan?"

"Me?! Hey, it's not my fault that you have a shitty bed frame that couldn't handle the rough sex you're into."

"Miss  _Swan!_ " the woman yelled.

"I'm just saying!"

Instead of exerting the effort to argue, the mayor simply stayed bent over the bed and tried to catch her breath.

The previous explosion of passion had left them both aching and exhausted, so both of them stopped talking, until Emma finally asked, "So... how was that, though?" a little nervous to hear the woman's response.

"That was perfect. I'm going to be sore for days."

"Good," Emma said, ginning. "I hope it hurts to walk so you can't forget it."

"Oh, I won't forget it, Miss Swan, and I'm sure it  _will_  hurt to walk."

* * *

 

Emma's fingers frantically typed the text message to her lover.

' **If you bring me a slurpee and an Advil I will eat you out for like an hour.'**

' **I think not,'**  Regina texted back, smirking at her own determination to torture the sheriff.

"Oh, God," Emma muttered, responding with,  **'Please, please, please!'**

' **Oh, alright,'**  the mayor conceded.  **'I'll be there in twenty minutes.'**

Satisfied, the sheriff leaned back in the chair, put her feet up on her desk, and sighed, "I have the best girlfriend in all the realms."


End file.
